I'm going to be strong (Revised Story from titled: Wright Sacrifice)
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Pain. Sorrow. Tears. Desperate. That's what Nick feels when he become paralyzed. Can Nick fully recovered from his sadness and frustration? Through good times, and bad times, Maya will always beside Nick. See how's Nick fight with his paralysis with help from Maya's love in this Ace Attorney AU. Phoenix/Maya.
1. The Paralyzed Ace Attorney

Today is October 29th , a well-known defense attorney called Phoenix Wright walked slowly out from the courtroom. He had just passed an exhausting trial, the client he defended, Matt Engarde, eventually pronounced guilty by the judge. Nick, that's his friends usually call him, knows very well that he could not win the case, because Matt is the real culprit, and he did not give his best effort to defend Matt. What does justice mean if he let a murderer breathe free air? But Matt fans are blames him, even throwing tomatoes to him after the jury announced the verdict. Nick sighed, swept the sweat from his hair, and closed his eyes slowly. His assistant, Maya Fey, slowly approached him and wake him.

"You seem tired, Nick. What if we go back to the office and buy a burger? You look a little pale, too," Maya said softly. Nick was surprised and opened his eyes.

"I think you're right. Let's go back to the office," said Nick. Maya staring to Nick, she was afraid Nick would faint because his face was so pale.

"You okay, Nick?" asked Maya with concerned.

"I'm fine, Maya, no need to worry. Only ... there is one thing that bothers me."

"And what was bothering you?" asked Maya, feeling more worried than before.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Let Matt pronounced guilty?" asked Nick. Maya almost laughed. _This is Nick, Phoenix Wright I knew. Always feel sorry for people who are suffering, even though he was a criminal_ , thought Maya.

"Of course, Nick. You think I'd be happy if you let that coward killer free and didn't get his sentence?" Maya asked with a bit rise tone.

"But his fans.. are blaming me."

"Silly! Don't think about him!" cried Maya as she hit Nick's hand slowly.  
"Let's go, I'm so hungry!"

Both of them then walked together to Nick's office. Nick's office not far from the court, only spent 20 minutes on foot. Rain then began to fall, and both Maya and Nick did not bring umbrellas.

"Come on, Nick, hasten your step! Rain will fall heavy and if you keep walking like a duck, you will get hypothermia!" cried Maya.

"Can't you slow down your steps? I'm tired!"

Suddenly, a man wearing a black mask approached them and stopped them both. He pointed a gun at Maya.

"Who are you? What do you want?" shouted Nick.

The man with the black mask then laugh, a terrifying laugh.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. A coward lawyer who wouldn't even try to defend his client. You will feel what I feel. Lose someone important to you!" He cried as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

"No! Mayaaaa...Watch out!" shouted Nick, without thinking he then pushed Maya to the left, when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a bullet hit Nick right in his back, making hin fall slowly to the ground, with fresh blood flowing from his body. The man with the black mask then run away.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK !" cried Maya. She doesn't know what she should do. She slowly trying to hold Nick, but Nick is much bigger than himself. Frantically, Maya shaking Nick's body.

Still can't think clearly, she hastily pulled out her phone to call an ambulance, but it turns out her cell phone battery runs out, make Maya more frantic.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Maya screamed as loud as she could, hoping anyone could hear her screams, although the road was passable empty.

Not far from where the Maya and Nick were, Apollo and Athena, Nick's dearest students, walking home from the market. They argue about vegetables.

"You're a fool, Apollo! How can you buy vegetables that are stale? And these fish too! Too smelly!" cried Athena with annoyance to Apollo.

"Hey, calm, Thena! I don't know anything about the groceries, I'm just good at finding a contradiction!" said Apollo.

"Ugh, you silly! I swear I will turn your hair into mashed potatoes for dinner tonight!"

"Wait... What?" asked Apollo.

"I'll turn your hair into the mashed potatoes! Don't you hear me?" shouted Athena.

"No... shhhhhh... silent, Athena. I think I heard something... You don't hear it, too?" asked Apollo again.

"What the hell are you... oh yes! I also hear it! The sound was coming from the side of there! Come quickly, Pollo, something terrible must have happened!"

She and Apollo then ran as fast as they could, and they found Maya crying beside unconscious and bloody Nick.

"Miss. Fey... What are... Mr Wright?! What happened to Mr. Wright?!" exclaimed Athena frantically.

"I'll explain later! Please call an ambulance! My cell phone runs out of battery!" Maya replied while still sobbing. Apollo then called an ambulance with his mobile phone. Thankfully, the ambulance arrived no more than 10 minutes.

They brought Nick to the Hickfield hospital. Maya couldn't stop crying. Apollo and Athena did their best to comfort her. "Maya, please calm down. I need to know what happened," said Apollo. Maya tried to stop crying, and told Apollo and Athena how Nick saves her. Apollo and Athena were silent after hearing Maya's story, don't know what to say.

"This is all my fault! What if something bad happened to Nick? I can't forgive myself!" cried Maya.

"Maya, please calm down. Don't blame yourself like this. It was an accident, not your fault. You know very well how Mr. Wright. He always wants to protect and save everyone!" said Apollo.

"Apollo is right, Miss. Fey. You don't need to blame and torturing yourself like this!" said Athena. Maya didn't answer. She felt very sad and regret.

Doctor Hickfield then approached them. "What about Nick? He's okay, right? Isn't it? Please tell me he was fine, Doctor!" sobbed Maya. Doctor Hickfield sighed.

"I can't guarantee anything about his condition, unfortunately. He lost many bloods. Let just keep praying," answered Doctor Hickfield, make Maya sobbed harder.

"Can we see him, Doctor?" asked Athena. Doctor Hickfield nodded, and then all of them got into the room Nick treated.

Nick was still unconscious, his face was very pale, his hair full of sweat, he looked very weak. Apollo and Athena couldn't say anything.

"What if he dies?" sobbed Maya.

"Sssh! Maya! You can't say a bad thing like that! Mr. Wright will be fine!" said Apollo, although he himself was not sure.

"I'll call Trucy and tell her what happened," said Athena, then she stepped out of the room.

"Come on, Nick! You must wake up! There are many people who need your help!" cried Maya. She stroked Nick's wet hair, still sobbing. Her tears then fell into Nick's chest, after that, Nick slowly opened his eyes.

"Water..." Nick sounded very sick when he spoke.

"Nick! You're wake up! You want water? I'll get it for you!" said Maya relief.

"How do you feel, Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo.

"It hurts...very… hurt..." Nick replied haltingly. "All right, Mr. Wright, don't push yourself too much." answer Apollo. Maya then came up with a glass of water, then she helped Nick to drink.

"Oh Nick, you really scared all of us!"

"Leg… can't feel…." said Nick again.

"What?" asked Apollo and Maya simultaneously, confused because Nick says it unclear.

"I think it's better if I call doctor. Wait here, Maya," said Apollo. Maya nodded.

5 minutes later Apollo returned with Doctor Hickfield. "He said something but we didn't understand what he said, the doctor," said Maya.

"I see. How do you feel, Mr. Wright?" asked Doctor Hickfield. Nick pointed his finger to his legs and say, stammered, "Leg ... my leg…..can't feel."

Doctors Hickfield looked very surprised. "You what? You can't feel your legs?"

Nick nodded his head. Maya and Apollo put their hands in their mouths. Doctor Hickfield then hit Nick's legs with both his hands.

"Do you feel anything?" asked Doctor Hickfield again. Nick shook his head.

"Can you bring me wood or something like that?" asked Doctor Hickfield to Apollo.

"Of course!" Said Apollo. 5 minutes later Apollo returned with a small wood in his hand.  
"Doctor, are you crazy? What will you do to Nick?" Maya exclaimed.

"Calm down, ma'am, I'm just trying to get his legs to react," said Doctor Hickfield. He then hit Nick's leg with a wooden given by Apollo. "Did you feel anything when I hit your legs with this wood?"

Nick shook his head.

"Oh God..." Doctor Hickfield loss of words.

"What is it, doctor? What's wrong with Mr. Wright's legs?" asked Apollo when they were speaking outside Nick's room.

"He was shot in the back. It causes damage to the spine. He is paralyzed now," whispered Doctor Hickfield.

"Para… whaaat?!" Maya couldn't hold herself. She began to cry again.

"Do you mean Mr. Wright will not be able to walk again?" asked Apollo, trying to overcome the shock.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Justice. The Mr. Wright's spine is broke. There's nothing I can do."

Apollo loss of words. "Poor Mr. Wright..."

"Why? Why, Apollo? Why does all of this have to happen?!" Maya cried on Apollo's shoulder.

"Sssh….. Maya, stop blaming yourself. None of us wants this to happen," Apollo said softly, trying to cheer Maya.

Apollo and Maya went back into the room Nick, when they came in, Nick was sitting up in bed, his hands flailing his legs violently. "Maya ... what happened? I like don't have legs!" exclaimed Nick while keep hitting his legs with his hands.

"Maya... am I... paralyzed?"

Maya and Apollo was silent, confused what to say.

"Agh! This shouldn't happen! Come on, legs, you should feel something!" shouted Nick, then pounded his leg with his hands brutally.

"Nick... Calm down!" cried Maya, trying to make Nick stopped hitting his leg. Maya hugged Nick tightly, and Nick's head sank into her shoulders.

"I don't want to be disabled! I shouldn't be paralyzed!" Nick shouted again, thrashing in Maya's hands, still trying to hit his legs with his hands. His tears then burst.

"Daddy!" Trucy finally came, she ran, her face wet filled with tears, and tried to hug Nick.  
"Dad... I'm very worried... Athena told me everything... Dad... Is it true... you can't walk anymore?" sobbed Trucy.

Nick didn't answer, just nodded his head.

Trucy then glared toward Maya. Suddenly she pushed Maya, make Maya stumbled and almost fell. "It's all because of you! If not to save you, Daddy won't get shot, and he will still be able to walk!" Trucy shouted angrily to Maya.

"I'm sorry Trucy, I also don't want this to happen," said Maya softly. She felt very guilty.

"Shut up! Are you happy now, medium-girl? Daddy now has to sit in a wheelchair because of you! I hate you! I will never forgive you!" cried Trucy again.

"Stop, Trucy! These are not anybody's fault! It was an accident!" shouted Nick from his bed. He tried to get out of bed, and then thump! He fell out from bed and suddenly having a seizure.

"NICK!" cried Maya. She ran toward Nick, then tried her best to bring Nick back to bed when suddenly Nick were fainted.

"NICK! Please answer me!" Maya then touching Nick's forehead with her hand and felt her hand like on fire.

"Trucy, your father has a high fever! Please call Apollo, Athena, and the doctor! I can't take him back to bed by myself!" cried Maya.

Trucy seems didn't hear Maya. She just stood in the room's corner, staring at Nick who fainted in Maya hands.

"Trucy, please listen to me!" cried Maya again.

Trucy eventually ran and called Doctor Hickfield. Shortly afterwards, Apollo, Athena, and Doctor Hickfield come. They were very surprised to see Nick lay unconscious on the floor, Maya's hands. They then simultaneously holding Nick back to his bed, and a moment of weird silence occurred when Doctor Hickfield examines Nick.

"His temperature is very high. 39C. I beg you all of you, don't make him stress," commanded Dr. Hickfield. All of them nodded.

"But he'll wake up, isn't he?" asked Athena.

"Yes. His high temperature that makes him fainted, that's all. I have to go now. Please take care of him. And if something happens again, call me."

"All right, Doctor."

The four of them stay in the hospital, none of them wanted to leave Nick. Hour after hour had passed, but Nick was still unconscious.

"Why Daddy still not wake up?" asked Trucy to Apollo. Tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"He would. The doctor said he would. We just have to be patient." Apollo answered in exhausted tone

.  
"I think it's better if I go," murmured Maya. She walked slowly, was just about to open the door when she heard Nick calling her.

"Maya….." Nick called with weak tone.

"Yes, Nick?" Maya stopped her steps then sat on the bed next to Nick.

"You finally woke up. I'm very worried about you, Nick," Maya whispered tearfully. Nick smiled weakly.

"There's no point I live anymore, Maya. I was paralyzed. You don't have to worry," said Nick, make Maya glared at him.

"Nick! You can't talk like that! I promise I will heal you! "Maya shouted, holding Nick's hand tightly. Nick gripped Maya's hands back and returned a weak smile.

"Then you shouldn't leave me for a second. You'll stay in my house after I get out of here."  
Maya nodded slowly. "Sure, Nick! I'll always be on your side!"

Doctor Hickfield then came in, and said, "Mr. Wright, I need to examine you again and do an x-ray of your body. If there is not something more serious, you can go home."

"Okay, Doctor."

Apollo, Athena, Maya and Trucy then helped Nick headed to x-ray room. The examination went well.

"Well, Mr. Wright, you seem fine now. But remember, I don't want you to work or stress. You're not allowed to work and had to bed rest at home."

"What? Not work? Doctor, I can't!"

"Your health is more important, Mr. Wright! Leave your office to us!" exclaimed Athena.  
"Athena is right, Mr. Wright. Maya and Trucy will be watching you for us," said Apollo. 

"If he forced himself to work, please let me know. Just call to my cell phone."

Nick grunted softly, but he couldn't do anything. Imagining he can't do anything, just stay at home was enough to make him upset.

"Okay Mr. Wright, nothing serious. You can go home."

"I've called Mr. Edgeworth to pick you up and take you home, Mr. Wright. He'll be here in 20 minutes," said Athena.


	2. Not disabled, just can't walk

"But what about you guys?" asked Nick.

"Don't worry, we can go home by a taxi," said Apollo.

Shortly afterwards, Edgeworth came. He shook his head repeatedly. "Wright. Can you stop doing stupid things and make all of us worried?" Edgeworth said as he folding his arms, and raised his eyebrows.

"What's stupid, Edgey? Save Maya's life you call it stupid thing?" Nick replied with annoyed because of Edgeworth's words.

"Stop. Come on, Mr. Edgeworth, you had to take Nick home," said Maya.

"You're coming with us, Maya. Of course if you don't mind, Edgey, "said Nick.

"Oh, no problem."

"And Trucy dear, would you like to join us in Uncle Edgeworth's car?"

Trucy glanced to Maya with hatred.

"No. I'll go with Apollo and Athena. They invite me to cinema."

"Sound's fun. Have fun, baby. Please take care of her for me. Don't be home too late."

"You can trust us, Mr. Wright!" Athena replied cheerfully.

Edgeworth then drove Maya and Nick to Nic'sk home. When in the car, no one spoke. Finally, they arrived at Nick's home. Deftly Edgeworth lowered Nick's wheelchair to the street. "Maya, can you help me carry Wright sat in his wheelchair?" said Edgeworth.

"Certain."

"Come on, Wright, hold my collar. I will help you to your wheelchair."

Nick then grabbed Edgeworth's collar tightly, while Edgeworth holding his waist. Maya straightened Nick leg, lift it slightly, and together they carry Nick into his wheelchair.

When Edgeworth and Maya were trying to hold Nick to his wheelchair, a group of people passing through them and looked at Nick with pity. They whisper, but Nick could hear clearly what they say.

 _"He's Phoenix Wright, right?"_

 _"That famous lawyer?"_

 _"The handsome lawyer, right?"_

 _"Gosh, what a pity... Handsome but disabled..."_

 _"Yes, even he had to be carried by his two friends."_

Edgeworth can also clearly hear the whispers, glaring at them to ask them for leave. After the group of people leave, he glanced over at Nick, who was now sitting with his head down in his wheelchair, he looked so sad and depressed.

"Nick," whispered Maya. "Don't listen to that stupid people!"

Nick didn't answer, just smiled a little. Edgeworth and Maya then pushed Nick into his house.

"You want to sleep, Wright? If yes, me and Maya will carry you to your room," Edgeworth said when they had stepped inside Nick's home.

Nick shook his head slowly. "No, Edgey. I slept much at the hospital. Thank you very much for your help."

"No problem. If there is anything, please feel free to call my cell phone, ok? I have to go now. See you later, buddy." Edgeworth patted Nick slowly then stepped out. After Edgeworth go, there are only Nick and Maya now in the house.

They were both silent, confused what to say, when suddenly Nick's stomach growls.

"You're hungry, Nick?" asked Maya.

"No."  
"But your stomach growls."

"I don't want to eat." Nick replied coldly. He looked up at the window with a gloomy face.  
Maya sighed, then stepped into the kitchen. She had to force Nick to eat even though Nick didn't want to.

15 minutes later, Maya out of the kitchen with a plate of beef steak in her hands. Nick looked half lying on his chair, tears flowed slowly from his eyelids.

"Come on, Nick, you have to eat," Maya said soothingly as she trying to feed Nick.

"I told you I didn't want to." Nick now turned his face from Maya. Tears flow more freely from his eyelids.

"Only one mouthful. C'mon," persuaded Maya again patiently.

"I don't want."

Maya drew a short breath. "Well, I'm not going to force you. What do you want, Nick?"

"I don't want anything other than I can walk again." Nick replied again, still turned his face from Maya.

Maya sighed once again. "Sure, Nick, you'll be able to walk again. You will be healed. But you have to eat just a bit, okay Nick?"

"I don't want."

Maya aware that she needs patience to care for Nick who is now paralyzed.

"Okay Nick, but you have to change clothes, ok? Your pajamas already full of sweat. Not good for your health," said Maya with a motherly tone. Nick only gives her a small nod.

"Okay Nick, wait here," said Maya again and then stood up. She took new pajamas from Nick's locker room and a small towel.

"I will be bathed you with these towels, to clean the sweat, then I'll change your pajamas. You don't mind, do you? "

Nick shook his head.

Maya slowly unbuttoned Nick pajamas and take off the pajama carefully. She then squeezes a small towel that she took to the water and dabbed gently at Nick's body. After done, she put on new pajamas to Nick's body.

"Feeling fresher, Nick?" asked Maya again. Nick shrugged.\

Maya then check Nick's body temperature and it turns out the man body temperature was still very high.

"Nick, let's go to your room. You should sleep. And your body temperature is still very high, Nick," Maya said impatiently.

"I don't want. Just leave me here, Maya, you'd better go to bed." Nick replied coldly.

"All right Nick. If you need anything, just shout, ok?" Maya said as she stroking the back of Nick's hair gently, and then she was gone.

Nick now day dreaming. His eyes are empty. He felt so desperate. This is worse than when he lost his attorney badge.

 _I was paralyzed._

 _... .. Will never be able to walk again….._

 _...That handsome well-known lawyer now disabled..._

 _I can't walk._

 _I can't feel my legs._

 _I can't move my legs_.

And now all of his efforts to get his attorney badge back were useless. _And Maya... Ah, she was just trying to cheer. I knew she was lying. No way could I recover. What will happened to my life? Now I only a disabled man who make others pity._ Frustrated, Nick buried his face in his hands, ruffled his hair, then sobbed quietly. Nick didn't know how long he sobbed, suddenly his head was drooped and he fell asleep on his wheelchair.

The next day, Maya woke Nick gently.

"Good morning! Time for breakfast, Nick, "said Maya cheerfully.

"I made the bread for you. Come on, you have to eat a little. You have not eaten anything from yesterday."

Nick turned his head back.

"I told you I didn't want to eat anything." Nick replied as he push the bread plate away.

"In that case…. Do you want me to bring you to People Park? So you can breathe fresh air?

"  
"I don't want."

"Alright, alright, Nick. Up to you. You're just torturing yourself, Nick," murmured Maya, then she left Nick. Nick doesn't care, he felt anything he does will not be useful anymore.

Maya then took her cell phone and called Edgeworth.

"Yes Maya, what is it? You don't usually call me this early."

"It's about Nick, Mr. Edgeworth."

"What about him? He having a seizure again?"

"No. But he really worries me. He didn't want to eat, don't want to do anything, and just cry. I'm afraid his condition will gets worse, Mr. Edgeworth. He even refused to go to People Park with me for breathing fresh air."

Maya can heard Edgeworth sighed.

"It's understandable, Maya. His career was at the top and then suddenly he couldn't walk."

"Can you help me persuade him to eat, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Certain. I'm going to the Wright home in half an hour."

Half an hour later Edgeworth came and without much ado, he immediately took the plate of bread that Maya has been made and stuffing bread into Nick's mouth, made Nick almost choked.  
"Not funny, Edgey," Nick said irritably.

"If I didn't do this to you, you wouldn't eat anything. At least you have to appreciate Maya who had cooked for you."

Nick glared at Maya. "So you're asking him to attack me?"

Maya chuckled. "Because you don't want to eat and all you do just daydreaming in a wheelchair! Come on, Nick, we have to go to People Park! You need a breath of fresh air! Right, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Yes, Maya."

Nick gave up, and finally said, "Okay."

Edgeworth patted Nick's back. "That's a good boy. Maya, I have to go now, there is still some work to be done."

"Bye, Mr. Edgeworth! Thank you for helping to force Nick to breakfast!" Maya replied brightly.  
Nick and Maya then go to the People Park. Maya push Nick's wheelchair, when they arrived, she seems like lost her breath.

"I told you we don't need to go here. You sound out of breath, Maya," said Nick.

"Shut up, Nick! Hey look at that birds! They are so cute!" cried Maya as she pointing her fingers toward the birds apparently were chatting.

"Yeah ..."

People at People Park now turned to Nick and Maya, and some of annoying whispers heard again

.

"Geez….. that's Phoenix Wright!

"Jeez ... he was in a wheelchair!"

"Poor guy..."

"Maya, let's go buy an ice cream," said Nick irritably.

"Okay, Nick!" said Maya. She then pushed Nick into an ice cream stand.

"Can you give me two caramel ice cream please," said Nick to the seller.

"Okay,sir, wait a minute."

The ice cream seller then giving ice cream to Nick and said, "It's $ 4, sir."

"Alright. Wait a minute," said Nick and took out money from his wallet.

"Jesus! You're Phoenix Wright! The famous defense attorney!" cried the seller when Nick was about to pay for the ice cream.

.  
"Er ... .yeah ..." Nick confused what to answer.

"It turns out the rumors were true. They say on the news. You were shot and you're disabled now."

Nick's face turns red now.

"Of course you're not a lawyer, anymore Mr. Wright? I doubt they allow lawyers who use a wheelchair in the courtroom," said the ice cream seller again. He was completely unaware of Nick's face who turns completely red now.

"Shut up!" Maya shouted suddenly. "He's not disabled! He just can't walk!" Then unexpectedly, Maya grab an ice cream from Nick's hand and then threw the ice cream violently.

"Come on Nick, we go home, too many fools in this park," Maya snorted as she rotate Nick's wheelchair and brought Nick to home.

They were both silent on the way home. Maya wheeled Nick harshly. It seems she was very upset with the ice cream seller words to Nick.

"Nick, don't you ever think about what that stupid ice cream seller said earlier," said Maya broke the silence. Nick turned his head slowly toward Maya, then forced a smile.  
"I won't, Maya. You don't want to rest first? See, you're so sweaty. Maya I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you like this."

Maya wiped the sweat from her neck with haste.

"No Nick, you were not a nuisance! This is all I could pay you back after all you've done for me, Nick," said Maya while smiled a little.

They then stopped and sat on a park bench when a cute dog came toward them. "Hey look, Maya, see this dog! Very cute!" Nick said as he pointing his finger at the dog that is now wagging his tail happily.

"Hello, little buddy! You want to stroke him, Nick?" asked Maya. Nick nodded slowly. Maya holding the small dog then put the dog on Nick's lap.

"Hi buddy, you get lost?" said Nick while stroking the dog affectionally.

Maya smiled to see all of it. Nick looked better. Suddenly, a strange feeling felt by the Maya as she looked at Nick stroking the dog. Maya felt her cheeks flush.

 _What is this? Why suddenly my cheeks flushed? But why he suddenly looks so handsome? What is this strange feeling? I had never tasted anything like this..._ Maya thought confusedly. Before Nick realized her face flushed now, Maya hastily remind Nick that it's time for lunch.

"Nick, come on, it's time for lunch. You can let go your cute dog."

Nick then made pleading face. "Give me 5 minutes more, Maya, please?" Maya smiled slightly and nodded. Nick returned smiling and making Maya's face is getting red.

 _Why didn't I realize this before? He's really handsome ..._

 _.  
_ 5 minutes later Nick releasing the dog.

"You want to eat what, Nick?" asked Maya softly. Nick shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Maya."

"Why don't we eat Mr. Eldoon's noodles? You really liked it, right?"

Nick seemed thinking.

"Maya, I don't want to eat in a public place. Well…. you know... after the incident at People Park today."

"It's okay, Nick, if there were a people who insulted you again, I'll punch them. Let's go to Mr. Eldoon's stand. This time I will who pay for your food," said Maya as she stroking Nick's hair gently. When his hair caressed by Maya, Nick felt his heart pounding.

 _Huh? What is this? Why all of a sudden my heart pounding? But... she is very beautiful! Why I just realized?_

Maya then pushed Nick to Eldoon stand, when they arrived, Mr. Eldoon greeted them both very friendly, but didn't give any comment on Nick paralysis. Mr. Eldoon knows exactly how to keep other people's feelings.

Finally, their foods come. Maya eat very quickly, while Nick ate very slowly, making Maya a little irritated and amused.


	3. In Desperation

"Here Nick, let me feed you."

"Maya, I'm not 5 year old boy."

Maya chuckled. "You'll spend your noodle after 10 years if eating very slowly like that." She then grabbed a bowl of noodles belonged to Nick and started feeding Nick. She played with the spoon, moving it like an airplane before putting it in the Nick's mouth. Although a bit annoyed because Maya treating him like a 5 years old child, but Nick enjoyed it.

After finished eating, Maya paid for the noodles and they went home. At Nick's home, Maya brought Nick to his room after an argument. Nick doesn't want to sleep, but Maya forced him. After a few minutes filled with confusion, Maya finally succeeded lay Nick on his bed.

"Now, close your eyes and don't make noise again. I want you to sleep and rest, understand, Phoenix Wright?" Maya said sternly while correcting Nick's pillow and straighten Nick's legs.

"Okay, okay, but you don't need bulging like that."

"Now, go to sleep, Nick!" Maya said again, then stepped from Nick's room. Nick finally tried to close his eyes, until he fell asleep.

 _"You're paralyzed, Nick. You're just troubling me. I also have a life, Nick... Another life than to caring for disabled people such as yourself_ , " suddenly Maya standing in front of him, her eyes were so cold.

 _"No, Maya ... please don't go!_ " Nick pleaded plaintively.

 _"Goodbye, Phoenix Wright... You're useless... You're just a guy who can just sit in a wheelchair… You can only bother everyone ... You'll never see me again…."_ Maya replied coldly, then waved. After that she stepped out.

"No, Maya, don't! Back! Back!" shouted Nick again. He tried to chase Maya with touching wheel in his wheelchair. Because he was too fast, Nick eventually fell out of his wheelchair and he felt an excruciating pain.

"No Maya, don'tttttt! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Back!" shouted Nick. He was fall from the bed and now is on the floor, thrashing, his hands moving frantically without direction.

"Nick ! Calm down, Nick!"

"Comeback, Maya ... Comeback!"

"Nick, I don't go anywhere! Open your eyes, Nick!" cried Maya as she patting Nick's cheek.

"Should we take him back to the hospital, Miss. Fey?" asked a familiar voice.

"The important thing we have to wake him up first."

Nick then felt his cheeks touched with a soft touch. Slowly he opened his eyes, then he saw Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy standing in front of him, all with anxious looks.

"Maya, Maya you're back!"

"Shhh ... I don't go anywhere, Nick, look, I'm here!"

"But you leave me! You say you're sick of taking care of me!"

"Nick, you're just have a bad dream! Please, calm down!" cried Maya again, then she hugged Nick tightly, buried Nick's face into her chest.

"Oh gee Nick, your body is hot as hell!"

"Apollo, Athena, Trucy, please help me bring Nick back to bed."

Together, the four of them carried Nick went back to bed. Nick then shivering, and when Maya touched Nick's feet, she felt like plunged into icy pond.

"Apollo, we have to call Doctor Hickfield." whispered Maya. "I'm really worried about Nick."

"Alright, Maya," said Apollo.

Apollo tried to call Doctor Hickfield cell phone but there was no answer even though he had tried many times.

"No answer, Maya."

"Ouch! And what about Nick? Do you know any other doctors who can treat patients like Nick?"

Apollo thought for a moment. Then suddenly he had a name in mind. "Yes, there is, Maya. A doctor who was once a prosecutor. And he is my old friend," said Apollo excitedly.

"Who, Apollo?"

"Simon Blackquill."

"Then, quickly call him!" cried Maya again as she staring at Nick who are still shivering and now delirious.

Apollo then call with his cellphone again, he looked chatted for a few minutes, and after hanging up, he smiled.

"Doctor Blackquill will arrive here in an hour," said Apollo. Maya nodded slowly. She then gently stroking Nick's hand, while Athena and Trucy compress Nick's body who were so hot.

"Don't... don't... please ... leave ... I'm not disabled ...Maya… comeback.. comeback…" Nick was still delirious, made all of them feel very sad. Maya didn't stop saying "Shhhhh..." to make Nick calm down.

An hour later, the bell rang. Apollo ran in haste and opened the door. Doctor Blackquill has come, Apollo and Blackquill then shake their hands.

"Nice to see you again, Justice-dono."

"Me too, Doctor."

"So, where's Wright-dono?"

"He's in his room. Come, come here, doctor."

Apollo then escorted Blackquill to Nick's room. All of them shake their hands, after that, Blackquill examine Nick. He immediately gives a sedative so that Nick was not delirious again.

"Well, doctor? Must Nick have to be taken to the hospital again?" asked Maya after Doctor Blackquill finished examine Nick.

"No need, Fey-dono. The fever will go down in a few hours, I already give him fever-lowering medicine."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Doctor," interrupted Apollo suddenly. "I remember I've read about you ever heal paralyzed people. Can you heal Mr. Wright too?"

"You can do it, doctor?" Maya squealed with delight.

"Yes I can. I ever did heal paralyzed people who have no hope. "

"Then, please heal my father!" cried Trucy.

"Yes, but this is not an easy task. Not like magic. It would take a very long process, painful, and also patience. In addition, the patient's determination to heal also must be strong." explained Doctor Blackquill

.  
"It's okay, Doctor! The important thing is Mr. Wright can be heal!" Said Athena.

"Alright then. If you can, take him tomorrow to the hospital where I worked at 11. Meraktis hospital. Treat Wright-dono as well as possible. Patients who are paralyzed need full support of their closest people."

"Alright, Doctor," replied Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy simultaneously.

"See you tomorrow."

A few hours later, Nick finally woke up. He tried to sit up.

"How are you, Nick?" asked Maya.

"Much better."

Maya pressed her palm to Nick's forehead. "Oh thank you Jesus, your fever has gone down."

"I'm really bother all of you right?"

The four of them shook their head vigorously. Then Apollo told Nick about Doctor Blackquill. Nick looked enthusiastic and also surprised.

"He's a doctor? That strange prosecutor? Now become a doctor?" He asked with astonishment.

"Yes, Mr. Wright. You know him? "Asked Athena.

Nick nodded slowly. "He is my rival in courtroom at past," said Nick.

"Whaaatt?" asked Apollo surprised. "But he never said he knew you."

Nick shrugged. "Well…. Apollo, I guess this is not a good idea. I doubt he really wants to help

me. I was his rival in the past."

Nick was so astonished when Apollo and Athena laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Wright! Blackquill is a doctor now! You think he would violate his oath as a doctor to help people just because you're rivals in the past?" said Apollo amused.

"Yes ... but ..."

"He asked us to come to the Meraktis hospital where he worked tomorrow. You've got to, Nick. Do you want to recover, right?" said Maya.

Suddenly, Nick felt a strange sensation in his stomach, like there were butterflies fly happily in it. Nick smiled and nodded. The next day, Nick, Apollo, Athena, and Maya, go to the Meraktis hospital by taxi, while Trucy go to school. When arriving at the hospital, Nick was amazed by the appearance of new Blackquill. He looks much more friendly, more cheerful and clean face. Nick hated to admit it, but Blackquill looks much cooler as a doctor.

"Ah, Wright-dono. There you are. Justice-dono already told me everything," said Blackquill friendly, then shake hands with Nick.

"Long time no see, doctor," said Nick as he welcome Blackquill hands.

"Too bad all of this has to happen to you. Justice-dono, Cykes-dono, can you lay Wright-dono in this bed? I had to check him."

"Okay, wait a minute, Doctor!" said Apollo and Athena simultaneously.

They both carry Nick together to bed. At that time, Nick felt very embarrassed. He felt he was a 3 years old baby who begins his walk lesson.

"Nice. Now, Justice-dono, could you straighten Wright-dono legs?"

"Okay, Doctor," replied Apollo then he straightened Nick's leg carefully.

"Very good."

Blackquill then opened his closet, and took a large iron from the cabinet. "Um, Mr. Blackquill? May I ask? What will you do with iron?" asked Maya frantically.

"Don't worry, Fey-dono. This is my method for making Wright-dono legs react and could feel pain again. Wright-dono must use to before starting the therapy."

"Oh okay."

"If you feel hurt, let me know as soon as possible, Wright-dono."

"OK. But there is one thing I don't understand, Doctor, "murmured Nick.

"What is it, Wright-dono?"

"You want to help me? You want to help me to be able to walk again? I think you'll be very pleased with my condition considering we were rivals in the past."

Blackquill chuckled. "Wright-dono. You're really stupid. What do you think I was someone who always had a grudge? Let's forget it. I am a doctor now. My goal is to help the sick and make them happy. And what would happen to our country laws if the best defense attorney in this country could only sleep on a mattress?" Blackquill continued as he chuckled.

"Well I just thought it. OK. Please begin, Dr. Blackquill."

Blackquill then hit Nick's leg with his iron, first he hit softly, and then struck with great force.

"So ... do you feel something in your legs?"

Nick shook his head. "No. I felt like I had no legs."

"Let's try again."

BAM! Blackquill hit Nick's legs with all his strength. "Awwww!" Nick shouted suddenly.

"Nick! Your legs are reacting!" cried Maya happily.

"Very good. This means, you have hope to be able to walk again, Wright-dono. Now, I want you to try to stand up. Straight."

"But that's impossible, Doctor! He's going to fall!" Said Athena.

"Silence! Now, Wright-dono, please do what I command to you. Try to stand up now. By yourself. Nobody allowed to help you."

"OK."

Nick tries his hardest to stand. He touched the wall, feel afraid, but he continued. He tried to set foot on the floor, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He fell to the floor. Maya tried to help him up, but Blackquill stop Maya. "Let him, Fey-dono."

Nick tried again. His hands gripped the handle on his wheelchair, then he stepped to the floor with caution. Just got his left foot touching the floor, Nick fell again. For a few minutes, Nick kept trying to get up, but no avail. He fell for 20 times now, make Maya sobbed.

"Doctor Blackquill, please stop! You're torturing Nick! See how Nick's condition!" cried Maya.

"OK. Enough for today. I want all of you hit his legs regularly and as often as possible, and you also need to practice standing at home routine, Wright-dono. I'll give you some medicine to get you strong to do so. Understand?"

Nick didn't answer, he just give a little nod. He felt very embarrassed, and also very stupid. What does it mean of my life if I can't even do something as easy as stand up straight? Nick thought in despair.

At Nick's home…..

.  
Nick was always silent after discharge from the hospital. He didn't even care when Trucy showing her magic tricks, not as usual, he was always enthusiastic when his daughter perform magic tricks.

"Daddy, are you okay? You're so quiet after coming home from the hospital," said Trucy with concerned, making Nick snapped out of his reverie.

"I'm fine Trucy dear. Don't worry. Why don't you do your homework and go to bed? Tomorrow is exam day, isn't?"

"Yes, Daddy. OK. Good night, Daddy. And please, don't always make such a sad face. It makes me sad too, you know." said Trucy again.

"No, I won't. Good night too, my princess."

"Come on Nick, you have to go to your room as well. Sure you are very tired today, right?" Maya said softly, breaking the silence. Nick shook his head, he was reluctant to speak.

"Well, if you do not want to sleep, I will not insist."

"Well, it was 9pm. It's time for us to go home," said Apollo.

"Yes, right. Keep spirit, Boss! You must not despair! I know Doctor Blackquill will heal you! You've got to keep fighting. For Trucy, and for all of us!" said Athena.

Nick didn't answer, just smiled a little, a very forced smile. Apollo and Athena then go home, making the house feels so empty.

Nick's face is blank, the sadness evident in his face. He felt therapy was useless. Only made him painful and embarrassing him from falling over 20 times in front of his students and also in front of Maya. Nick felt Doctors Blackquill therapies just a waste of time.

"Nick? You are okay? Are you hungry? I will prepare food for you if you want to eat." asked Maya softly.

Nick shook his head slowly, and turned his face away from Maya. Patiently, Maya approached him, then wiping the tears that fell on the Nick's cheek.

"Nick, don't feel embarrassed about what happened at the hospital today. You're sick, and it's natural!" Maya said with motherly tone as she patted Nick's head gently.

"Can you leave me alone, Maya?" asked Nick. Maya was surprised, but she didn't say anything else. She then went to her room.

Nick then pushed his chair by himself into his yard. He then looked up to the sky and watching the stars glittering in the sky to diminish his sadness. Nick felt stupid, desperate, frustrated. He can't do anything without help, he always makes Maya hassles. Nick felt useless and troubling everyone who knew him.

"Nick, you still don't go to bed? It's almost midnight, Nick. And very cold out here. You will be have high fever again if you're still here." He heard Maya voice calling him. Nick pretended not hear Maya, he kept looking at the stars in the sky.

Maya then stepped to Nick. "What are you doing here, Nick? It's cold here. Come on, I'll take you in. You could have a fever again." said Maya.

"Stop, Maya. I don't want. I'm watching the stars," said Nick.

"Watching the stars?"

"Yes. You see the two stars on the left? Brighter than other stars. Beautiful, isn't it?" Nick pointed his finger toward the two most shining star.

"Yeah..."

"It's your star and my star. If I die, I'll be watching from the star," said Nick again.

"Nick...Why are you talking like that?" shouted Maya.

"I'd rather die, Maya. I can't do anything. I couldn't work. I can't even do simple things like stand up straight. Everyone feel sorry for me. Everyone called me disabled. Everyone treated me like cancer or HIV patients can die suddenly."

"Nick, stop! We do this because we love you, Nick! We are concerned and very worried about your condition! You will be healed! You're going to walk again and screaming objection again in the courtroom! Doctor Blackquill will heal you! You're going to follow the treatment and will be completely cured!" cried Maya. She felt so sad after heard Nick's words.

Nick snorted. "Yeah…. in order to my legs constantly hit by an iron, so that I could fall in front of you may be 20, 30, or 100 times? I will not follow Blackquill therapy again. It's useless, Maya! There is no point!"

"Nick..." Maya confused what to say.

"You don't want recover for me, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena?" asked Maya while holding Nick's hand.

"As if I could recover? Just look at the incident in the hospital earlier. The result is that I fell for 20 times. Even a baby will not fall for 20 times while learning to walk."

Maya sighed, she did not want to argue even longer. "Come on, Nick," said Maya. She brought Nick back into the house, and took Nick into his room.

In the Nick room, painstakingly, Maya take off Nick's pajama and wiped body Nick with a small towel. After finished change Nick pajamas, she put a blanket on Nick's body.

"Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Maya. I love you." Nick whispered so low and Maya didn't hear him.

2 weeks passed, Nick still feel ashamed for what happened in hospital in his therapy, and it made him get more depressed day by day. Nick just stay in his room, he didn't want to come out, all he do is just lie in his bed all day long, staring blankly at the ceiling. He ate only about 3-4 mouthfuls every day, and refused to talk to anyone.

It makes Maya is very worried and almost gave up caring for Nick.

One day, Apollo, Athena, and Edgeworth came, they gathered in the living room while Nick was still lie in his bed.

"How can I make his spirit to heal back? His activity just like that every day. I'm afraid he could kill himself," sobbed Maya.

"You're right, Maya, he must have the spirit to heal. He must be strong. If he can't strong and can't have spirit to recover, how can Doctor Blackquill heal him?" said Apollo.

"Then, I'll try to persuade him," said Edgeworth. He rose from his chair and headed to the Nick's room.

"Wright?" called Edgeworth as he stepped into Nick's room. "How are you, Wright? How's your health?"

Nick didn't answer. He stays staring at his room ceiling. Sigh, Edgeworth then took a salmon steak dishes created by Maya and untouched by Nick.

"You have to eat, Wright. Your body is so thin. Your body's weight dropped drastically." said Edgeworth again, then try to feed Nick. Nick still silent, instead he overthrew his body to the right of his bed, his back to Edgeworth. Make Edgeworth lose his patience. With exasperated Edgeworth slammed the plate.


	4. There can be miracle when you believe

"It's up to you if you want to continue to torture yourself and kill yourself, Wright. You're so selfish. You've got a daughter who still needs you. You've got Maya who always take care of you without knowing the day and night. You've got students who admired you smuch. Wright who I know will not be easily discouraged just because of falling over 20 times. Wright who I know will always be strong in any bad situation. You're not Phoenix Wright I knew." cried Edgeworth irritably. Sighed once again, he stepped outside from Nick's room.

 _Whatever you say, Edgey... You don't know how it feels to have to sit in a wheelchair, people look at you and whispering wherever you go. You don't understand how I feel. Will never understand_. Nick fumed inwardly.

"How? You manage to persuade him?" asked Maya.

Edgeworth shook his head. "No. He's really stubborn. I give up, Maya."

"We must be patient with him. All of us love Mr. Wright," said Athena.

Apollo and Maya nodded in agreement. "We will do anything to make him regain his spirit!" cried Maya.

Afterward, Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy do anything that could make Nick happy and smiling again. They made Nick's favorite cake, bought quite expensive item for Nick, read funny stories for Nick, and also play Nick's favorite films. But it turns out it did not work. Nick still wouldn't come out of his room, and he was still gloomy.

Until the end of Saturday night, Nick, who still lies in his room, heard voices. Curious what's the voice actually, Nick tried with difficulty to sit in his bed. As it turned out, the voices are the voice of Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy was praying with the pastor.

"Lord Jesus, please heal our beloved father, mentor, and friend Phoenix Wright. We hate to see him like this. Please, give him strength and fortitude to face hard times like this. Because we are very fond of him. Make him aware that he was much loved and he had people who need him. He is a very nice person, we can't live without him, Good Lord. We beg for your miracles so that he could make a full recovery. Amen."

Nick suddenly felt his stomach punched by someone. He turned toward the door. He looks Maya, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy with a pastor prayed fervently. Unconsciously, tears running down in Nick's face..

 _Did you hear that prayer, Phoenix Wright_? Whispered a voice in his head. _They love you so much. They really want you to heal. And give yourself continuously like this is a selfish act_. The voice continued again.

Nick grabbed his hair and begged God for forgiveness. _Lord Jesus, forgive me for ungrateful of your favor that you give by people who love me_ …..pray Nick in his heart.

"Maya, Apollo, Athena, Trucy," called Nick slowly. The four of them looked surprised. Hastily, they stepped inside Nick's room.

"What is it Nick? Where does it hurt?" cried Maya frantically, with scrambling, she put her hand on Nick's forehead.

"No, I'm fine." Nick replied. "I just want to apologize to you my attitude lately. And... I want… continue my therapy. I want to recover for all of you."

All of them were amazed and cheering. "I told you! Jesus will grant our prayer!" exclaimed Trucy happily.

"Then you're going to eat now, Nick?" asked Maya. Nick nodded. "Would all of you forgive my selfish attitude lately?"

"Of course!" cried Maya, Athena, Apollo and Trucy simultaneously.

"I'll call Doctor Blackquill. Oh, he will be very happy to hear that you eventually want to continue your therapy!" said Athena.

"But you must help me, Maya. I want you to help me practice standing upright. So I will not embarrassing in front of Doctor Blackquill."

"Of course, Nick honey! How could I deny your request!" said Maya while feeding Nick.

"Wait, Miss. Fey. What did you called my Daddy earlier? Honey?" Trucy interrupted suddenly. Maya's face turns red now.

"No, you heard it wrong, Trucy!" cried Maya awkwardly. She tried to avoiding eye contact with Trucy.

"Really? I hear it clearly! You call my daddy 'honey,' Miss. Fey. You can't deny anymore. You fell in love with my daddy!"

Trucy's last Words shocked Nick. _Fall in love? Maya? Fall in love with me?_

Before Maya could answer, Athena went back into the room. "Doctor Blackquill very glad, Mr. Nick. He said we could go to the hospital Meraktis this Friday!"

"Alright, Athena."

"Athena, you know what? Miss. Fey had been calling Daddy 'honey!'

"What?"

"Nick, finish your food, ok? After that we practice standing, okay?" Maya cut quickly, feeling very embarrassed. Nick nodded slightly.

Finally Nick finished his food. Then he turned toward Trucy, Apollo, and Athena.  
"I don't mean to be rude ... .but can you leave us? I don't want my training watching by many people," asked Nick.

Trucy giggled, but she just said, "Okay, Daddy." Then she, Apollo, and Athena stepped out from Nick's room.

"Okay, Nick. So, we start from where?" asked Maya. She still embarrassed at being caught by Trucy for call Nick 'honey.'

"Um…. you help me up?"

"Well, Nick. I'll help you until you stand up and I'll let you go. Got it, Nick?"

Nick nodded. Maya then pulls Nick's hand slowly, and holding Nick's waist carefully. Nick grabbed the wall to keep his balance.

"Well done, Nick! Now I'll let you go!" Maya disentangled herself from Nick's waist, first Nick's body trembling, but... boom! Nick fell back to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Nick! Are you okay?"

.  
"It's okay, Maya. Let's try again. "

Maya then pulls Nick's hand again, trying to get him up from the floor. It took nearly three hours before Nick could stand without Maya's help.

"Nick, you can do it! I know you can do it!"

"Trucy, Apollo, Athena! Come here quickly!" cried Maya. Athena, Apollo and Trucy went back into Nick's room and they looked very surprised and happy to see Nick standing, though his body still trembled and his hands still gripping the wall.

"Daddy!" shouted Trucy as she hugged Nick tightly. "Thank you very much, Miss. Fey! You love Daddy so much until you're willing to be patient to help my daddy stood for three hours!"

"Trucy!" cried Maya, her cheeks reddening.

"Am I miss a party here?" asked a deep voice which they very recognizes. It's Edgeworth.

"Wright! You can stand now?" Edgeworth gasped.

"A little. And this because of Maya!" Nick replied proudly.

"But aren't you don't want to do anything than lie on your bed?" asked Edgeworth while smiled a little.

"He now wants to practice standing, Mr. Edgeworth. He even wanted to continue his therapy! We'll go to the Meraktis Hospital this Friday." answered Maya.

"That's good, Wright! So why don't we celebrate? Let's go to the Tres Bien. I will pay the bills," said Edgeworth.

"Good idea, Mr. Edgeworth!" said Apollo.

All of them then went to Tres Bien, driving by Edgeworth, they all feel very happy. They ate with cheerful and laughing with each other. At that time, Nick was very grateful to have people who are so concerned and care about him. That night was one of the best nights of his life.

Friday finally came, Nick, Maya, Apollo, Athena and Trucy go to Meraktis hospital, and Doctor Blackquill greeted them very friendly.

"Wright-dono, you look healthy and fresh," commented Blackquill when they arrived.

Nick chuckled. "This is all thanks to the Maya who were so patient to take care of me."

"Of course! Because Miss. Fey love you! Even calling Daddy _'honey!_ " Trucy cut off.

"Trucy!" says Nick, both of his and Maya's face turns red now.

Maya almost tread Trucy's foot, while Blackquill chuckled.

"Let's get started. Lie down, Wright."

Nick then lying in bed with help from Maya and Athena.

"Good. I'll try to massage your legs first. I warn you, this can be very painful. But the more you feel pain, much better. Understand?"

"Understood, Doctor."

Blackquill then started massaging Nick's legs, from soft until rough massage, and it led to Nick screamed "Awwww" "OUUUUCHHH!" repeatedly. Maya can't stand to see Nick in pain like that. She clasped Nick's hands tightly, hope it can give Nick strength. Nick winced, the pain was so tormented him.

"Maya…. Hurt….. very hurt….." Nick sighed, his eyes watering with pain. With pity Maya caress Nick's hair. "Patience Nick, you have to be strong, this is for you can recover. You must bear it, all will pay off," she said softly.

How confusing, Blackquill seemed to enjoy all of this.

"Very good... Now we have to do x-ray to the body, Wright-dono."

"X-ray? For what, Doctor? Why don't we just start the treatment?" Apollo asked confusedly.

"Wright-dono shot in the back. I need to know what kind of damage to the spine. After the x-ray results came out, I will decide are you must do surgery first or can be directly to continue your therapy again, Wright-dono."

Nick felt a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He swallowed. "Doctor ... can't we just continue the therapy? There is no other way? I mean, I never do a surgery before…."

"If you have to, then you should, Wright-dono. Or you will going to sit in that damn wheelchair forever for the rest of your life, and everyone will call you Paralyzed Ace Attorney. Is that what you want?"

Nick paused, then shook his head. "Of course not."

"Very well. Now, can we start x-ray of the body? Nurse! Please take Wright-dono to the x-ray room!"

"Ready, Dr. Simon."

Doctor Blackquill then examine Nick 's body in the X-ray room, the examination lasted quite short, only about 20 minutes, then the results came out 10 minutes later.

"So ... how's the result, Doctor?" asked Maya.

"Just as I thought. You should be operated, Wright-dono. You must do the spinal surgery."

Nick sighed, he wanted to refuse, but if he wants to recover, he must face his fear. "All right, Doctor. When will the surgery will be held?"

"If you're ready, we can do it tomorrow."

Nick glanced at Trucy, Apollo, Athena, and Maya. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Faster, better, Daddy." Said Trucy.

"All right, Doctor. Let's do the surgery tomorrow. "

"Good, Wright-dono. You can go home now, and come back tomorrow at 11. Remember to rest. Eat nutritious foods."

"You can count on us, Doctor! He'll be a good boy on our hands!" said Maya.

They finally come home, and Nick still felt very intimidated about surgery tomorrow, but he didn't tell them, he knew they would be angry with him. Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Maya forced him to eat a lot, Maya even bought a large portion of vegetables and feed him. When night come, Nick can't sleep. He rolled to the right and to the left on the bed restlessly.

"Hey Nick, come on you have to get to sleep. Remember, Doctor Blackquill says you have to get enough rest." Maya said when she saw Nick was still rolling in his bed.

"I'm afraid, Maya. What will happen to me tomorrow?" muttered Nick. "I'm really nervous."

Maya chuckled. "Oh, Nick, you're such a baby. Nothing to be afraid of." She then hugged Nick gently, and Nick felt comfortable warmth throughout his body. Suddenly, he felt more daring, as if Maya's arms inject energy on his courage.

The next day, they went to the hospital again, Doctor Blackquill has prepared everything. Maya helps Nick to replace his pajamas with scrubs, after done, she laid Nick on the gurney. Together Apollo and Maya pushed Nick to the front of the operating room.

"The time has come, Wright-dono. We can go into the operating room now. "

Maya then hold Nick's hand, and said: "You'll be fine, Nick. Don't be afraid. Me, Apollo and Trucy will wait here and pray for you."

Nick didn't say anything to answer, then Maya kissed Nick's forehead. Maya's kiss makes Nick feel stronger and bolder. "Good luck, Doctor."

The nurse pushed Nick into the operating room, while Maya, Apollo, Athena and Trucy sitting in the waiting room.

In the operating room...

"Okay, Wright-dono. This is a tough surgery. It will probably take about 5-6 hours. We will anesthetize you now. You will not feel anything, you're just going to fall asleep."

"Do it, Doctor."

Blackquill anesthetize Nick, and Nick suddenly felt very sleepy and tired. He slowly closed his eyes. Maya's shadow suddenly appear in front of him before he closed his eyes.

In the waiting room...

"It's been four hours. Why so long, anyway? I can't wait any longer!" said Maya.

"Maya, this is backbone surgery. Of course it will take a long time. Sit down, Mr. Wright will be fine. I know he was in the right hands. Mr. Blackquill is not ordinary doctor, you know," said Apollo.

"Ugh, but I'm really worried, Apollo! Can't I go into the operating room and see Nick?"

"Don't be stupid, Maya! Of course you can't! They'll throw you out!" Said Apollo.

"Miss. Fey, there's nothing to worry about. My daddy was a strong man. He was hit by a whip, hit by cars, falling from the burned bridge, but he always fine. He's lucky," said Trucy.

"All right then," said Maya, and she sat back to her seat.

6 hours later, Blackquill finally came out from the operating room and approached them.  
"The operation went smoothly. Wright-dono will wake up in two hours."

"Oh, thank you Jesus!" They cried together.

"So that means…. He can continue the therapy now?" asked Apollo.

"Don't fool, Justice-dono. He has been through hard surgery. He had to take a break for a few days. He can start the therapy again on Monday."

"Okay. Can we see him now, Doctor Blackquill?"

"Certain. But remember, don't be noisy. He really needed a lot of rest."

"We won't, Doctor Blackquill. Come on, let's see him now!" said Apollo again.

They entered Nick's room, and there's Nick, lying in bed, sleeping like a child. Maya's stroke Nick's hair again and kissed his forehead again. Nick then opened his eyes, he felt very fresh. He felt he had slept more than 10 hours.

"You did it, Daddy! The surgery went well!" said Trucy.

"Really? But I don't feel anything?"

"That's because you anesthetized and asleep, silly!" said Maya as she laughed softly.

"Oh, right."

"So I can start my therapy now, right? Where's Doctor Blackquill? I can't wait!" Nick said enthusiastically as he trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, easy there, cowboy. He said you could start your therapy on Monday. Now, stay lie down," said Maya as she pushing Nick to lie down.

"So you mean I have to stay in bed for 4 days?" Nick asked, frowning.

"Yes. You just passed a major operation, Mr. Wright. You should rest and don't anything stupid.

Doctor Blackquill will be very angry with us if we let you get out from bed," said Apollo.

"Okay, okay, I understand."

"I'll ask food to nurse for you, Nicky-boy! Wait here!" said Maya. She then step out of the room.

"She called me Nicky-boy?" Nick muttered, and he felt his face reddening.

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy laughing.

"Mr. Wright, I want to ask you something. Is there something between you and Miss. Fey?" asked Athena.

"What do you mean, Athena?"

"You both like…. lovers. She seemed to fall in love with you. When you were still in bed, she stroking your hair and kissed your forehead. And during she take care of you, I noticed you could not releasing your eyes from her. "

"I….."

"Did you fall in love with her, too?" asked Apollo while smiled a little. Nick felt his face like burning now.

"Yes…. I won't deny it. She's very pretty, you know ... And also very kind very adorable…"

Nick stopped after he saw Apollo, Athena, and Trucy suck smile. "What are you laughing at?"

"So Pearl is right, after all! You are Miss. Fey's special someone!" Trucy said while posing like Pearl. Nick felt his face becomes like a tomato right now.

"But I don't know if she feels the same about me."

Trucy suddenly put her hands on her waist. "Don't be silly, Daddy, of course, she fell in love with you too! That's why she calls you 'honey!'

"Wow... really, Trucy?" asked Apollo and Athena simultaneously.

"Yes! I heard it y bmyself!"

Nick chuckled. "It may mean, she loves me like, ah I don't know, a brother?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Wright. Certainly more than that. See the way she take care of you! See how she hold your hand, worried, stroking your hair! Even kindergarten children can see she's had a feeling about you! Besides, you're too good-looking, Mr. Wright! Very handsome! All the women in this world queue up to be your wife!" Athena shouted suddenly, her last words made Apollo, who was eating chocolate, choking. Athena threw a withering look to Apollo, while Nick laughed out loud. "You're too praised me, Athena."

"But it's true, Mr. Wright. Your skin is white. Your body is so straight and tall! Your eyes are so beautiful! Your hair is spiky! It all can make all the women in this world lost their sanity!"

"I have spiky hair," said Apollo suddenly, his mouth full of chocolate. "It seems you fall in love with my daddy too, Thena," Trucy giggled.

"What? No! I just admire your handsome Daddy! "

"Food is coming!" Maya finally comeback. "Did I miss something? What are all of you laughing at?"

"No!" Nick said hurriedly, before his students and his daughter says anything that would embarrass him. "Thank you, Maya, I'm very hungry."

"I will feed you! Now sit back and be a good boy! "

Nick smiled, and looked at Maya deeply _. Why she's more beautiful by the day? She really cute_...

While feeding Nick, Maya also felt the same way. _I hate to admit it, but why he looks more handsome when he was ill than when he screamed an objection in the court room? But of course he would not have same feeling. He's got a lot of fan girl and out there is a lot of beautiful girls that are more suitable for him._

Monday finally came.

"Good morning, Wright-dono. Are you ready for your therapy today?" asked Dr. Blackquill while checking Nick's heartbeat. Nick nodded. More than ready, Doctor. I'm very excited."


	5. I can do it!

"Very well. You, dono's kids. Please help him into his wheelchair and take him into the therapy room. I'll be waiting there." Blackquill then left the room.

"Uh, I don't like how he calls us ... Dono's kids?" Athena said irritably.

"Never mind, Athena. Come on, we have to bring Mr. Wright. Come on, Mr. Wright, give your hand," said Apollo. "And your legs." Apollo and Athena sat Nick in his wheelchair, and pushed Nick into the therapy room. After arrived in therapy room, there are Maya, Trucy, and Doctor Blackquill had waiting.

"Okay, we start now. Wright-dono, you must understand, I can't order you to directly walking without any help. Today we will learn to walk with crutches." said Blackquill. He then took a pair of crutches from the closet and handed it to Nick. Nick confused what to do, he just glanced at Maya, asking for help.

"May I help him, doctor?" Maya asked timidly.

"Sure, but you can only help him in the beginning, Fey-dono. Otherwise, Wright-dono will not be recover."

Maya then pull Nick's shoulders carefully until Nick stood. Deftly, Maya put the crutches in Nick's armpit.

"Nice, Wright-dono. Now, try to walk with crutches."

Nick tried to walk with crutches, but he lost his balance, as a result, he slipped and fell. The crutches then struck Nick's foot and Nick winced in pain.

"You're okay, Wright-dono?"

Nick nodded slowly.

"If you want to stop, it's okay. Don't push yourself. We could continue tomorrow, we still have plenty of time."

But Nick shook his head. "No, Doctor. I want to continue. I want can do what you command to me."

"Ok. Fey-dono, you'd better help Wright-dono first, to make it safer."

Maya help Nick get up from the floor, and then she held Nick's arm, and leads Nick to walk.

"Slow down, Nick, watch out. You can, you can do it, Nick," Maya said as she continued to hold Nick's arm.

"Let go of me now, Maya, I want to do this alone now," said Nick. Maya releasing her hands on Nick's arm carefully. With trembling body and limping, Nick finally managed to walk with crutches.

Blackquill, Athena, Apollo and Trucy clapping. "Nice, Wright-dono. You have to train your balance as well. After that we will learn to walk without the aid of crutches. Fey-dono, please train him and take care of him."

"Alright, Doctor! Leave it to me!"

A few days later, Maya and Nick spend their time with implementing therapy Doctor Blackquill had instructed on the paper. Maya coached Nick to walk with balanced, she also coached Nick walked back and forth using crutches in the park. Until Nick finally able to walk using crutches without his body trembling again.

"Nick, your progress very rapidly," said Maya delighted when she saw the graph which she wrote by herself.

"Thank you very much, Maya, I couldn't do it without you," said Nick.

"Don't mention it, Nick. It's nothing. Now... we need to do the pool therapy. Doctor Blackquill give instructions here. He said, for make the movement of your legs faster again, Nick. You want to do it?"

"Of course, Maya."

"Then... let's go to the pool."

They both then went to a nearby swimming pool. After arrived at the pool, Maya helps Nick to undress and immersing Nick's legs into the pool. "On the instructions given by Doctor Blackquill, he told me I had to pull your legs in the water as hard as possible. I apologize if I hurt you, ok Nick?"

"Relax, Maya," said Nick.

Maya then come into the pool, and pull both Nick's legs mightily, made Nick's legs voiced "kreeek." Nick tried as hard as possible not be screaming in agony. His eyes watering with pain.

"Is it hurt, Nick?" asked Maya. Nick shook his head. "No, Maya," Nick was lied, of course. Because his legs felt like in hell. For a few minutes, Maya continues to pull both of Nick's legs, made Nick felt his head would burst with the pain.

"Good, Nick, now move your legs in the water like a bicycle pedaling motion! Tight!" command Maya.

Nick followed Maya's order, he moves his legs in the water like a bicycle pedaling motion while Maya measuring the speed of Nick's legs movement with a stop watch.

"Okay Nick, stop! Look at this, Nick! 300 legs movement in 20 minutes! Just like Doctor Blackquill ordered in the instructions that he given! Oh, Nick, I'm sure you can walk without the aid of crutches now!" cried Maya cheerfully while ruffled Nick's hair.

"Really?" asked Nick surprised, and pleased.

"Yes, Nick! Tomorrow we have to go back to the hospital and I'll give your progress records to Doctor Blakcquill!"

The next day, Maya, Apollo, Athena, Trucy and Nick came to the hospital again. Blackquill very pleased after read Nick's therapy progress graph given by Maya.

"Nice... this means that now we can begin to learn to walk without the aid of crutches, Wright-dono! We could go into the therapy room right now." said Dr. Blackquill. Then, Nick saw Blackquill winking at Maya. Nick was confused, but didn't give any comment.

Maya pushed Nick into the therapy room, and when they arrived, group of people appeared from behind the counter and Blackquill's cabinet, then said, "Surprised!" They threw Nick with balloons. "Happy birthday, Phoenix Wright, our beloved Ace attorney!"

"What the….." Nick was very excited for learn to walk without crutches until he forgot that today is his birthday. He felt very happy to see all his relatives gathered in the therapy room: Detective Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Larry, Ema, Pearl, Franziska, Adrian Andrews, Will Powers, even Klavier Gavin also there!

"Maya... is your idea?" asked Nick. He felt so happy Maya nodded.

"Yes, Nick, me and Blackquill invite them to come here. You like the surprise?"

"Very, Maya! Thank you very much! Even I forgot today is my birthday!"

"Alles gute, Herr Wright! I wish nothing but the best for you!" said Klavier. He then gave Nick a big piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday, Nick! We love you! Now, blow out the candles!" shouted Larry. They sang "Happy birthday" simultaneously when Nick blew out the candles. When Nick finished, they applauded.

"Once again, happy birthday, ace attorney! We hope you get well soon!" said Gumshoe.

"Thank you very much, guys! Thank you so much for coming! I'm so happy!"

"Wright-dono, happy birthday. Can we start the therapy?" asked Doctor Blackquill.

"Yes, Doctor!" Nick felt his spirit were grow.

"We're going to watch your therapy and give you encouragement, Mr. Nick!" said Pearl.

"What? All of you will watch my therapy? But..." Nick looked at Blackquill. Blackquill nodded. "I don't mind, Wright-dono. I think it's a good idea if your therapy is watched by your relatives. It can made your spirit lift up, right?"

"Yes, you're right, Doctor."

"Now, let's get started. See the handles made by iron there? I want you to try to walk with touch the handles. From here to the corner at the corner next to my desk. Understand?"

Nick suddenly felt nervous. He felt it was comfortable to walk with crutches. "OK."

"Now... stand up from your wheelchair."

"Here, let me help you, Nick," said Maya, but Blackquill raised his hands. "No, Fey-dono. You've been quite helpful for Wright-dono. Now he should be able to do it by himself."

"But, Doctor, I'm afraid Nick will fall!"

"It's normal for paralyzed people who learned to walk. Please have a seat there. I want to see Wright-dono stand and walk on his own. You gave me a graph showing his progress, I see no reason he can't do it."

"Don't worry, Maya, I can do this."

Maya finally sat down, but she can't hide her fears. She bites her finger, watching Nick and prayed silently.

"Come on, Wright-dono, began to stand up!"

Nick slowly straighten his legs, his feet touched the floor, he straightened his body, his hand touching the handles, his knees trembling, he could feel his hair covered in sweat, but finally he could stand up and touch the handles. All of his relatives applauded.

"Very good, Wright-dono, now, try to walk!"

"Come on, Nick, you can do it!" He heard Maya and Larry yelled at him, encourage him. Still trembling, Nick tried to move. He made one step. He looked Blackquill, and he can see Blackquill smile.

"Nice, Wright-dono! Please continue!"

Nick tried as hard as he can to go step by step to corner. He felt he was like in a war, or like in a football game, and his relatives are his supporters. They continually shouted _"Go, Nick, Go!"_ And _"Nick! You can, Nick! You can do it!"_ everytime Nick managed to step. Finally, after 2.5 hours, he can reach corner that Doctor Blackquill had asked him.

"Nice, Wright-dono! Now, try to walk toward Miss. Fey, without the help from handles. You can do it!"

Nick sighed and releasing his hand from the handles. He can stand, but his body was still shaking.

"Come on, Mr. Wright, you have to believe in yourself!" He could hear Apollo screaming. "Mr. Nick, if you doubt you could do it, just close your eyes, and say, I can do this!" He heard Pearl's voice now.

Nick closed his eyes, and as Pearl said, he muttered: "I can do it." He succeeded. He could stand without shaking at all. He closed his eyes again, mumbling again, and try to move on. He succeeded. He could hear his relatives cheering for him.

"Come on, Nick! Just a few steps away!" He heard Larry screaming now. _I can do it!_ said Nick, and he managed to make three steps.

"Nick, come on! You're so close! Come on, you're almost succeeded! You can, Nick! You can!" Now he heard Maya's voice; his mood drastically increased, he felt he was like a mobile phone which fully charged. He tried to step again, and surprisingly, he could step quickly— just like normal people walking. He finally reached Maya and hugged her. He could hear his relatives cheering happily for him, Trucy and Athena were burst to tears, and Blackquill smiling.

At that moment, Nick can't control himself anymore. He suddenly kissed Maya on her lips, he forgot that his relatives gathered there, watching them. The therapy room turns silent while Nick kissing Maya, as Maya and Nick release their kiss, all of them clapped. Nick was surprised, he really forgot all of them were there. He could feel his cheeks turn red, as well as Maya.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…. It was all just ... happened..."

"It's okay, Nick," said Maya. She suddenly became very attracted to her nails.

"You know ... I've been madly in love with you for a long time. But I didn't have any courage to say about my feeling to you. "

"Me too, Nick. I always think you can't possibly have the same feeling, because you're so handsome and many pretty girls like you."

Nick shook his head. "For me, there is only one beautiful girl in the world and it's you, Maya." Nick continued, and kissing Maya's hands.. "Thank you so much for always stay beside me in these difficult times. Thank you so much for taking care of me patiently and without complaint. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Maya raised her head, and said, "Of course I do."

"Ahhhhhhhh ... How romantic! I envy both of you! Now both of you will be together till deaths do apart!" Said Pearl, followed by laughter from everyone in the room.

Nick laughed too, then he looked toward Trucy. "Do you agree if Miss. Fey become Daddy's girlfriend?"

Trucy smiled, and said, "If it makes you happy, Daddy, I always agree. So I will have a new mama soon!"

All people were gathered in the therapy room clapping again, and threw balloons to Nick and Maya. They raise a glass together, and said, "Let's toast, for new couple Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey!"

Nick kissed Maya again, and he thought, this is the positive side he was shot and paralyzed. He was finally able to confess his love for Maya, the two of them are lovers now, and he can't wait to start a new little family along with Maya and Trucy.


End file.
